The Trio of the Great Doujutsu
by Neo gen x
Summary: Naruko ends up in an accident Sasuke witnesses his brothers death and Hinata is banished from her clan together they won't be stopped Rinnegan female naruto.
1. Prologue: how this started out

**Hi people, I thought I would try my hand at a female Naruto story**

The small dark blue haired boy stared thoughtfully at the little red haired girl that sat on the swing, staring at the ground. Sasuke Uchiha was wondering why she was there, and not playing with the other children. He wouldn't go play with them because they had discouraged the little red head from playing with them, and that was what confused Sasuke. Why do that, wouldn't it be more fun to have more kids there to play? Finally Sasuke gathered the courage to go and talk to the girl who looked sad.

Naruko Uzumaki looked at the ground with a veil of sadness surrounding her. She had wanted to go play with the other children but when she went to ask, they glared at her just like the adults did. She didn't understand, what had she done that could cause such glares? In all her six years of life she hadn't done a thing that could warrant the hatred she received, at least none she could think of. Suddenly something reached Naruko's ears." Why do they treat you like that?" When she looked up she saw a dark blue haired boy with eyes as dark as obsidian wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts, When she responded it came out in a volume that could barely surpass a whisper." They glare at me like the grown ups do." Then after a little pause she continued." I'm not really sure why they treat me like that but, those cold glares." she continued in a sad tone." I don't like those cold glares." Worried about what the dark youth might do she asked" Why did come over here to ask me that, I mean I'm not worth noticing after all."

Sasuke looked at the girl with sadness he knew what it was like not to be acknowledged, although the glares where different. Suddenly he decided then and there that he was going to be this girl's friend, besides he didn't have any, and from what she said the girl didn't either." My name's Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" The girl's bright blue eyes looked up at him in astonishment that someone had finally acknowledged her, and not with the usual glare." Naruko Uzumaki." the girl replied with small smile etched on her face

The two then continued to talk as if they had been friends all the time and found things they had in common, such as the lack of acknowledgment they received except from a few people like Itachi, Sasuke's brother or the Sandiame hokage, who Naruko had affectionately called Jiji. Then when it started drifting to later hours a dark haired adolescent came to the park and walked over to the two young children." Sasuke it's time to go home." the individual said. When Sasuke turned to look at the individual he responded." Alright Nii-san I'm coming." Then when Sasuke turned to look at Naruko he said." Naruko , same time tomorrow." When she heard this with a small smile she nodded her head slowly." Alright then see ya it was awesome to meet you."

On the way back to the Uchiha compound Itachi asked." Sasuke, who was the girl you were with." With a shine to his eyes the smaller uchiha responded." Naruko Uzumaki, she's my new friend." That was a response Itachi hadn't expected but was pleased with, his brother had made a friend, and with Naruko Uzumaki. That knowledge was something Itachi was very pleased with those two would make good friends they didn't have very many people who acknowledged them for who they were after all. But then something struck Itachi.

"Sasuke, I suggest you don't tell Tou-san this." When Itachi said this Sasuke grew puzzled." But why not Nii-san." At this Itachi's face grew serious and he chose his next words carefully." Because Tou-san might not react well to the news Sasuke." While Sasuke might not've understood what his brother ment, he knew by the look on Itachi's face to not say anything. Then Itachi continued." I think you should keep your meetings with Naruko should be kept in secret Sasuke there are people besides Tou-san who would be displeased if they found out."" Alright Nii-san."

**(1 year later)**

It had been a year since Naruko and Sasuke met and the two had become the best of friends although Sasuke had risked almost revealing the friendship to Fugaku his father. The two had started the academy and while Sasuke did excel, Naruko found the teachers would try to sabotage her education. After such classes Sasuke would reteach her the material the best he could. They had also become known to be inseperable at the academy and when Sasuke was outside the clan compound. On one afternoon that Sasuke was reteaching the material they had learned something happened.

" So you see chakra can be used to increase strength, speed and a lot of other things if directed and isolated in the right areas." said Sasuke as he explained the day's lesson." Wow that's cool Sasuke, and thanks for doing this again." replied Naruko with glee." It's alright anything for a friend like you Naruko, besides it's fun.

Then something malicious reached the children's ears." You better say you're sorry hyuga." As soon as that was heard by Sasuke and Naruko they raced to where they heard it to find three boys picking on a little girl wearing a pale blue kimono with indigo coloured hair." Hey what do you three think you're doing." Sasuke shouted in anger." Huh." said one of the boy's turning around." We were just teaching this hyuga a lesson." replied the second boy." Hey wait a minute you're one of those uchiha's." Said the first boy seeing the uchiha clan mark on Sasuke's shirt." Yeah, so what if I am." Sasuke replied while glaring angrily at the three boys for what they were doing. Meanwhile Naruko had been getting angrier watching what had happened and looking at the how beaten up indigo haired girl looked. Then she reacted in the heat of the moment and while Sasuke was arguing with the first boy, she struck that same boy and rather hard." How dare you do that to someone!" When it looked like the three boys were ready to strike another person entered into their midst." I suggest you three don't hurt the young girl." The individual that had appeared was Sasuke's brother Itachi." Nii-san we were handling it." Sasuke said to Itachi in a whiny tone.

"Sasuke enough it is over you may stay and help Naruko more and perhaps spend time with young Hinata-chan." Itachi lectured Sasuke, then turning to the other boys." You three better leave lest someone else discover what has happened." Itachi said with a commanding tone to the three boys. As soon as he said those words the boys vanished as if they had used the body flicker jutsu. Itachi then turned around nodded at Naruko and Sasuke, and left. Noticing the girl on the ground once again Naruko hurried over to her and said." Hi my name's Naruko what's yours."" M-my n-n-ame is H-Hinata." She said with a recognizable stutter.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said with concern in his voice."Y-yeah I a-a-am." Replied Hinata nervously." That's good; I'm Sasuke by the way."" Hey you want to play with us?" The red head offered." Actually Naruko we don't play we learn to be ninja's." the black eyed boy said." Yeah whatever Sasuke, so what do you say Hinata?" The whiskered Naruko asked. Surprised she would be asked this Hinata replied." S-sure I w-w-would l-like that."

So the three children spent the afternoon talking to each other, and Sasuke and Naruko were surprised to learn that Hinata wasn't acknowledged that much either and were appalled to learn of how Hinata's father treated her. Hinata was happy to happy to finally have friends. The three would be friends for a long time. The fun ended when Hinata's caretaker Kou and Itachi showed up to pick up Hinata and Sasuke. Naruko then went home on her own.

**(1 year later)**

It was a year later and Hinata had since joined up with Naruko and Sasuke. The three had grown very close and spent as much time as they could together. Today however was different for it was October 10. Sasuke knew Naruko wasn't going to be there after all she had told him herself that she didn't like going to the Kyuubi festival why though he didn't know." Hey Sasuke." Shouted Hinata running down the road in celebrative kimono, she managed to stop stuttering when talking to Naruko or Sasuke.

" Oh hi Hinata." Sasuke replied." Have you seen Naruko?" The pale eyed girl asked." No, she doesn't go to the Kyubi festival." The darker boy said." Do you know why? Hinata replied." No, she didn't tell me but when I did mention she got this scared look to her eyes." Sasuke answered." That seems odd for Naruko to be scared." Hinata said." Yeah I know."

The two were spending time having fun at the festival when they saw a portion of civilians and a few shinobi separate from the crowd. Due to their innate curiosity as children Sasuke and Hinata followed them. The two had followed them till they got to an old apartment that had grafitied on it 'demon' and 'monster'. Not entirely understanding what was going on they were surprised when as soon as the apartment door opened and a flash of red zoomed away.

The two blinked, one because they had recognized the flash as their friend Naruko, and two because the group who could now safely be called a mob run after said friend shouting and yelling." Demon brat." That naturally made Sasuke and Hinata worried and they hurried after them.

Naruko was scared for her like running down the street as fast she could until she had run into a dead end." Finally we have you Demon." One of the villagers spat." Hey what did I do?" Naruko asked." You know what you did Demon!" Another villager yelled. Then a kunai was shot through Naruko's hand pinning it to the ground." Let's just kill it and be done here." The shinobi who threw the said

As soon as the sentence was uttered the mob descended upon poor Naruko. They shoved weapons through her body tearing it open and bloodied their hands upon that night. but as soon as the act was finished Sasuke and Hinata rushed Naruko to the hospital for treatment. Thankfully the hospital was always open even on the Kyubi festival and accepted Naruko. The Hokage was also notified as well and hurried there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" How is she?" The sandiame hokage asked young Sasuke and Hinata when he entered the waiting room." We don't know they haven't finished yet Hokage-sama." Sasuke answered. As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence the doctor exited the operation room." How is she." The sandiame hokage repeated instead directing the question at the doctor this time." She's fine for the most part, but."" But what?" The sandiame asked." But she lost a lot of blood in the attack andneeds a transfusion now or we can't save her."

Sasuke's, Hinata's, and the sandiame's eyes grew wide and filled with worry." What kind of blood do you need?" Sasuke finally asked." We'll need type B." the doctor answered." Hmm I'm type A so I can't." said the sandiame with sadness in his voice." M-me t-too." Hinata sullenly said worried about her friend." I'm type AB." Sasuke said with deep regret.'If only I could save her.' " That might work actually we invented a seal or rather Jiraiya-sama invented a seal that could potentially filter your A blood out of what is going into Naruko's, if that's okay with you of course**.( This seal came from the story the element of time by rasEnshur1KEn, I have my reasons.)**" Yes it's okay with me." The young boy said." Alright then please come with me."

The doctor had Sasuke follow him to a different room and in the chair, and retrieved a needle with a tube connected to the pin needed for the transfusion and the required seal." Alright after I apply the seal you my feel a little pinch from the needle." The doctor told Sasuke." Okay 'm ready." The doctor then applied the seal to Sasuke's arm at on vein and stuck the needle to his skin." Owwwww, you said it would only hurt." Sasuke whined." You're just making it worse by thinking that it hurts more than it actually does." the process continued until the doctor had enough pints for the transfusion.

When they returned only Hinata was there because the sandiame still had his duties." D-do you h-h-have enough pints f-for Naruko?" The shy girl asked." Yes don't worry you friend will live." The doctor answered." Now young man." The doctor said to Sasuke." You better go home, you'll be tired from that lost blood." The doctor finished." But I need to make sure she's okay." The dark haired boy said with determination." Well alright but after the transfusion you are to go home." The doctor said with finality.

"Now I assume you are staying for the transfusion also?" The doctor asked Hinata."Y-yes." Hinata answered." Now then you will have to stay out here for the actual transfusion, but you can visit her afterwards." The doctor told the children. When he did, he entered the door and silence ensued then and there

The two sat there worrying about their young red haired friend the entire time. Sasuke too worried to feel his tiredness from the blood donation. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity the doctor emerged from the room." How is she?" Sasuke asked." She will recover, now that she's had a transfusion." The doctor told Sasuke." C-can we s-see her now?" asked Hinata." Yes you may see her, but she is asleep so she may not respond."

weird to see her like this." Hinata said." I know considering she's usually so loud." Sasuke two stayed some time watching their sleep ridden friend before heading home

**(In Naruko's dreams not mindscape)**

She was in absolute agony. She felt the pain of a blade lightning cutting her in half, the torture of a one million needle poking every millimeter of her body.' _Why.' _She thought._' What did I do to them, to cause this treatment' _ Naruko thought while floating in a void of absolute darkness that felt as if it was waiting to consume her.

She had never felt so alone but then, she saw a light and as if the little shining orb was giving her strength, she felt energized and rid of the intense pain that had inflicted her just a moment ago. Using the energy she started moving toward the light that had given her hope in the dark place as if she was swimming.

When she made it toward the light she saw a picture, a picture of a ripple like pattern over a purple circle. Then she woke up.

**(The real world) **

Naruko woke screaming and grasping her eyes because they felt as if they were being burned from the inside out." Are you alright Naruko?" she heard a voice but couldn't identify it and replied." Who's there?" where she received the answer." Dr. Smitt Naruko, don't worry." The pain finally receded

"I'm okay." Naruko finally said after a period of pause." That's good Naruko, but do you know what happened?" asked." Not really, one moment I'm dreaming the next my eyes hurt a lot." Naruko answered." Well go back to sleep for now you can leave tomorrow, but for now you still need to rest." told Naruko. But Naruko couldn't go back to sleep, only think about the ripple like pattern over the purple circle.

**(The next morning) **

Naruko woke up that morning feeling tired because she hadn't gotten to sleep till 3 o'clock. After about 15 minutes Dr. Smitt came in." Ah you're up good, We're going to run some tests first Naruko and if you're deemed fit enough you can leave." Dr Smitt told her

When the tests were over Naruko was fit enough to leave. So after getting some proper clothes on, a black shirt with red shorts, she ran to the park to find Sasuke and Hinata in their usual spot." Hi guys how you doing." The red head said. The two looked up in surprise before Sasuke jumped up." Naruko how you feeling?" Sasuke asked." Um good, why?" She answered and asked." Because you nearly died for the last 4 years." The whisker marked girl told him." 4 years!" The only male of the group exclaimed.

"Um yeah." Naruko said." You had us really worried Naruko." Hinata told her despite her normally shy nature." Sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys." The 8 year old red head apologized." It's alright why don't we just spend the rest of the day having fun." The indigo haired girl said, with a big foxy smile the red head replied." Sure ." That was what they did, had fun ate at Ichiraku Ramen and had more fun.

**( Later at night)**

She was in front of the pattern again, the pattern that gave her light in a dark and gloomy void. He watched it until she heard a voice._" Do you wish to protect that which you most care about?"_ Surprised at the sound of the voice Naruko replied." What." Not expecting an answer._" I will ask again, do you wish to protect that which you most care about?" _As soon as she understood the second time, she answered with determination ringing in her voice." With my life." Then the voice thundered back._" Then you are worthy of the eyes you'll need to protect this world now return to the outside." _ Once It finished the sentence Naruko woke up with a burning pain in her eyes this time as if they were being filled with molten lava melting the opticals.

Thankfully the pain subsided quickly and feeling nature call went to the bathroom. After… relieving herself, Naruko looked in the mirror and freaked out. Staring at her were a pair of purple eyes, even the sclera, also a ripple like pattern emitted from the pupil." What the heck happened to my eyes?" The red head asked herself unsure of what to do and seeing the time was 7:30, and with knowledge that Jiji was starting to talk his horrid paperwork she did the only thing she could think of and rushed to the Hokage

**(Hokage tower)**

When she made it there after avoiding many of the woken populace of Konoha, she rushed past the secretary and into the Sandiame's office. Seeing the young girl enter his office Sarutobi waited before she spoke, remembering what young Naruko had been through a day and a little more, and then he saw her eyes. It couldn't be those eyes but, they fit the descriptions perfectly, and then she spoke." Hi Jiji I have something to ask you."" What is it you want to ask me Naruko?" The old kage asked." Well um, do you know what happened to my eyes Jiji?"

The old sarutobi wasn't very surprise he knew that the sight of the rinnegan would have shocked young Naruko indeed. Knowing this he chose his next words carefully." Naruko I'm not sure what happened to your eyes but I do know what they are, at least what I think they are." Hiruzen answered. Knowing that Jiji was very wise Naruko instead of interrupting him listened intently to what he said and when she received the answer promptly replied." So what are they Jiji?" She innocently asked." Well Naruko that is both simple and hard, the simple answer is the rinnegan." What's the rinnegan?" The red head interrupted." That's the part I was just getting to Naruko, you see the rinnegan is the first doujutsu and kekkai genkai as well as the orgination of all non-bloodline ninjutsu." Explained the Sandiame

"So I have really cool powerful eyes." Naruko said bluntly." In the most basic sense yes, but Naruko this isn't something to be taken lightly, the rinnegan is almost an unknown, It's abilities only told in fables something to be careful with and something to be hid." Hiruzen warned." But why?" The young girl asked unsure as to why she had her new eyes." Because if word were to get out that you had the rinnegan Naruko, the other villages might react badly in fear by sending assinations fearing that you will get too strong for their liking." The aging man said.

" Um okay so how do I hide them?" The 8 year old asked." Hmm yes, how about some sunglasses, dark enough to hide your eyes while not effecting anything else." Hiruzen suggested." Yeah and they'll make me look cool." Said Naruko while imaging herself wearing some black shades and looking badass." Yes and they'll make you look cool now to get them well I conviently have a pair from Asuma's younger days when he tried to look cool." The old kage reminisced." Huh who is Asuma?" Naruko questioned, not knowing who this Asuma was." Asuma is my son Naruko." Hiruzen answered kindly." Anyway Naruko here are the glasses and don't tell anyone else about your eyes but you can tell your friends provided you warn them not to tell anyone else, understand?" said the Sandiame as he handed Naruko a pair of black sunglasses." Yeah I understand Jiji." Said Naruko.

"Good, Now I believe you need to see your friends." Stated the Sarutobi when he noticed it was about 9:30, the time Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata usually met at." Wow your right." Naruko said when she looked at the time." I better go, see ya Jiji." The little red head said as she left." That girl can sure surprise people, the rinnegan, hmmm what could this mean for the shinobi world." _'You certainly gave birth to an interesting child Minato.' _The Sandiame said aloud and finished in thought.

**(1 week later) **

It had been 1 week since Naruko awakened the rinnegan, and only the Sandiame and her friends knew. Sasuke and Hinata were surprised about the rinnegan not surprising really since one would not expect Naruko to have awakened it. The two though weren't going to tell any one considering they were the children of two of Konoha's most influential clan heads. However right now dark thoughts were lurking within the confines of a 16 year olds head. Shisui Uchiha wasn't very happy, he was sitting on a rock that was facing toward a tall cliff that was higher than the cliff that was on Shisui's side where a waterfall crashed into the river below. _' That clan of mine, all fools.'_ He thought glaring at the waterfall as if it had offended him for just existing._' Planning a coup d'tat like that, not realizing what it's_ _going to cause, they need to be put out of their misery there is better ways after all of taking over Konoha without a coup.'_

" I see your thinking heavily about something but what?" Shisui responded to the voice by looking up to find a man wearing a flak jacket along with standard dark blue shinobi pants and shirt, finishing off the outfit was an orange mask with a swirling pattern to it." What's it to you?" Shisui said narrowing his eyes suspiciously." Nothing really, just curious as to why an Uchiha would be glaring at this waterfall as if it has wronged him." Said the man in the orange mask." If you must know my clan's a bunch of idiots." Stated Shisui without letting his guard down, he did not trust this man one bit." Yes I suppose they are planning a coup d'tat thinking Konoha won't find out somehow. " replied the man causing Shisui to narrow his eyes even more." You know a lot of stuff you shouldn't don't you?" Questioned Shisui seeing what he could pry from the strangers unseen lips.

"Yes I suppose, and I also know you think the clan should die." That statement caused Shisui to raise an eyebrow, how did this guy about his desire to see the clan dead." What makes you think that?" Shisui said causing the masked man to chuckle." What fun would it be to reveal my sources, the thing is I agree with you wholeheartedly on this matter, that despicable clan does need to cease existing." Answered this mysterious man, irritating Shisui when he didn't tell him how he knew Shisui wanted the clan dead." So what do you say that we kill this clan together?" asked the man causing Shisui to question the strangers sanity, how could two people kill one of Konoha's strongest clans.

"Why would I do that?" Shisui asked still not trusting the man, after all those that hide behind a mask have than just an identity to cover in darkness." Didn't I just tell you, because you want o see the clan dead." That sentence carried a tone with it that chilled Shisui." Say I go along with this, I'd be branded a missing-nin if they found out." The younger of the two said." I suppose so but if you do assist in the clan's death which won't go unnoticed that it was you, I could offer you some asylum within an organization I've helped create and we need high level missing-nin like you would be with that mangekyo sharingan of yours ." That was certainly a bold statement how did this man know about his mangekyo sharingan." How would you know about the mangekyo sharingan?" Shisui once again asked. "Like I said before what fun would it be to tell you my sources, anyway I have a place of safety for you after we commit the deed so will you help me bring about the Uchiha clan's annihilation?"

On the other hand he could help him destroy this forsaken clan. Yes that's what he could do, kill the clan with the man's help and then watch his back carefully when he went with the masked individual." So how do we do it?" Shisui asked after he had thought about his answer." So you'll do it then good, now as for how well we'll wait for dark and then strike the clan won't expect one of their own to turn on them." The masked man replied." So we wait for the time to strike then." Shisui stated bluntly." Yes that's essentially it." The older man replied." Alright then tomorrow night when it's dark." And with that Shisui left in puff of smoke." Yes perfect, so far everything's going to plan and this clan will soon die." The man said before vanishing in a swirl.

**(With Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata) **

Sasuke and Hinata had been helping Naruko with her eyes the best they could by doing research on the rinnegan. Unfortunately they didn't find much aside from that the rinnegan could control all forms of chakra but that was pretty generic although Sasuke figured she sould use any element and had decided to teach her the Katon grand fire ball jutsu and had brought her near a clearing with a river running by it." So Naruko before I teach you the grand fireball jutsu you need to get the fire nature hopefully with those peepers of yours you can get this easily. Now fire itself is very destructive, it has the capability to destroy great grass plains devastate forests and annihilate entire villages, you got that?" Sasuke lectured

"Yeah Sasuke I got it." Naruko said with boredom tinging her words." 'sigh' Naruko you gotta listen or you won't get it." Sasukesid in irritation he knew Naruko didn't really receive lectures too well." Hmm perhaps showing the jutsu might make it better, now apply chakra to yours to see how it's formed that'll help." Sasuke told the eager red head." Alright Sasuke." Said the doing then listening to the theory. As soon as the rinnegan that was Naruko's optical had gained the tiger seal and spat out a ball of fire that extinguished upon touching the river that they were training by, causing a cloud of steam to rise up from said river." Now after you perform the hand seals don't forget about what you saw with your eyes alright." Sasuke said to Naruko in a teaching voice as Naruko would say.

"Yep don't worry I didn't forget." Naruko said with her usual foxy grin." Good now here are the hand seals." After showing Naruko the proper hand seals Naruko herself rapidly moved through the hand seals before resting on the tiger seal and spat out a ball of fire similar to Sasuke's before it hit the river causing the water to evapoate and another cloud of steam rose from the water." Wow got it on your first shot." Sasuke said in shock." Yeah well, I saw how your chakra moved and I moved mine the same way." The whiskered girl said._' So she saw how I moved my chakra but didn't actually copy it, well she copied how it moved but it would've been weaker. It took some training for me to get it like that.'_ Thought the young Uchiha." Well that was very good I didn't do it on my first try, all I got was smoke." Sasuke said genuinely happy that his friend got it so easily." Well I doubt I could've gotten without these eyes of mine." Naruko said trying to be modest although she had a giant grin that she had gotten it easily." Hey you two, how's going with the grand fire ball." Both Sasuke and Naruko turned around to see their indigo haired friend running up to them." It went well she got it on the first shot." Sasuke said when

" Well I couldn't have gotten it without my eyes or my teacher." Said the Uzumaki with Sasuke blushing slightly at the last statement." Yeah well, I was thinking we should go get some lunch." Said the Hyuga heiress." Yeah I could use some food." Naruko said." Me too but where, and not Ichiraku ramen for once Naruko." Sasuke said" Hmph you just don't get my love of all things ramen do you Teme." The red head replied." How about that barbeque place the Akimichi's run?" Suggested Hinata." Yeah that works."" I'm game." Sasuke and Naruko replied." Then let's go." The pale eyed girl said before he three rushed to Akimichi Barbeque.

When they got there, the three found a booth and were now enjoying their food." So what are we gonna work on now?" Naruko said after she finished her food." What do you mean Dobe?" Asked Sasuke." I mean what are we gonna train next?" Naruko replied." Hmm we should probably work on our taijutsu and strength before learning any more jutsu." Replied the dark eyed child." Man, that's gonna take forever." Naruko whined." Well it'll make us stronger in the long run Naruko." Hinata told her." I know, but it's still annoying." The shades wearing girl said." Well how about we plan our training for the rest of the year." Said Sasuke." That sounds good." Hinata said agreeing with her male friend." It does make sense." Naruko replied despite her impatience. As the three planned and trained through the day at precisely 8:00 clock Shisui set out, tanto in hand to eliminate the Uchiha clan along with the masked individual.

**(Uchiha clan compound.)**

The time was 10:00 and Itachi Uchiha was just arriving back at the compound. However upon arriving there he noticed the big lumps on the ground, but with closer inspection he found they were dead bodies and they littered the compound each and everyone an Uchiha. When he went to his house he even found his parents dead but there was note that was nailed to the wall with a kunai and when Itachi read it it said._' Itachi this note was written by your friend Shisui Uchiha, and yes I did murder every Uchiha in the compound it's just a shame you nor your brother were here. Anyway if you want to know why come to the cliff we like to meet at so much.'_ As soon as he finished reading Itachi took off towards the cliif he was so familiar with.

When he got there Itachi immediately saw Shisui facing out to the gorge." So you made it I was wondering if you were ever going to get here." Said Shisui without turning around." Why did you do it Shisui?" Asked the younger Uchiha." Why did I do it, hmm well I guess it was because the Uchiha clan were all fools." Shisui stated." Fools Shisui, I know the clan was planning a coup d'tat but that hardly warrants their destruction." Said Itachi." Maybe saying it like that makes it sound like it but we both know it was going to happen eventually with the plan for the coup d'tat going on, they brought o it on themselves." The older Uchiha said." Even so to do that, I'm sorry Shisui but justice must be dealt." Itachi said sadness evident in his voice. "You think you've got the guts to kill me Itachi, I'm sorry but you don't, unfortunately for you I do." Replied Shisui.

Sasuke had just got back to the compound he had stayed late with Naruko before walking her to her house and now it was really dark. When he did get back he felt sick when he saw the dead bodies and even worse when he saw his parents. Then he read the note and rushed to the cliff. He knew cliff Shisui had mentioned in the note, he had after all gone there to find Itachi many times when he was younger and now he would do it again.

When he got there, Sasuke saw something he never thought he'd see. His brother was lying on the ground in his blood and standing before him was his brother's former friend Shisui Uchiha. He had always to liked Shisui, he was a different sort for an Uchiha always laughing and smiling, it was like a slightly different version of Naruko, but clealy that had been a front. Now Shisui looked at him and said." Oh look Itachi your brother's here, just in time to watch you die perhaps that unlock his mangekyo sharingan even if he hasn't unlocked the it in the first place. After all with the death he has seen in the compound the power should be building in his eyes." Itachi turned his head, he was still alive, for now at least." Sasuke don't come any closer." Itachi warned." Don't worry Itachi I'm not gonna kill him, at least not yet, no I'll let him live to get stronger to try to kill just as I killed his clan, so I can enjoy it when I see the light leaves eyes and the clan ends, good bye now and get stronger Sasuke." Shisui said and then quickly left with a slightly psychotic grin marring his features.

"Come here now Sasuke." The 8 year old Uchiha looked at his dying brother." Yes Nii-san" Sasuke said coming closer." I need to give you something." The elder brother raised his hand to his eye and plunged it in removing the optical and repeated the same with other eye dropping them in jars of a preservative." I had those just in case I had to remove my eyes, anyway Sasuke I need you to kill me." The way his brother had said that so casually… astounded Sasuke." But I can't Nii-san." Sasuke said with grief in his voice." But you must Sasuke, Shisui was right you know about the power building behind your eyes with each body you looked at. If enough of an Uchiha's loved ones die and then he looks upon their body the more that are dead quickens the rate of which the sharingan evolves. If enough die the Uchiha could instantaneously awaken the three tomoe sharingan and with my death caused by you would awaken not only the three tomoe sharingan but the next level the mangekyo sharingan. After that you are going to have find a sklled medic at some point to transplant my eyes within the jars into yours.". Itachi finally finished.

"But Nii-san how could I?" Sasuke asked worriedly not liking that his brother wished death. "No buts Sasuke I need this, I'm going to die anyway so the least I can do is give my little brother the strength he needs to protect those friends of his." Itachi said with a small smile in his face and he handed his little brother a kunai preparing to traumatize him even more than he already was." Are you sure you want this Nii-san?" Sasuke asked." I do Sasuke, and I'm sorry that this must happen." Itachi said with regret in his voice. It was then that with tears clogging his eyes, and sorrow engulfing his heart. Sauke took the kunai handle in two hands and plunged the blade through skin, past muscle and into the heart of his brother. As soon as his brother stopped breathing Sasuke grabbed the preserving jars with Itachi's eyes and ran fast before he felt a burning in his eyes and passed out.

**(The next morning)**

When Sasuke woke up he didn't recognize his surroundings he was in an older room on an even older bed he got up and stopped when he saw Itachi's s eyes in the containers of preservative liquid. Then he got out of bed and walked into the next room and was met with ramen cups on the ground unwashed dises in the sink and an old microwave on the counter.

What the heck, why was he in Naruko's apartment, and then the door opened." Jiji he was in front of my apartment with some eyes in a pair of jars." Naruko said as she walked in with the sandiame hokage." He's also awake Naruko." Replied the Sandiame seeing Sasuke in Naruko's bedroom door." Umm hi." Said the 8 year old boy." Hello Sasuke-kun Naruko just told me she found you outside of her apartment unconscious with Itachi's eyes on the morning after the Uchiha have been massacred." Hiruzen told Sasuke." I don't know what you're thinking Hokage-sama, but." Sasuke said worriedly." Hehe don't worry Sasuke-kun an old man needs to mess with someone every once in while we know it was Shisui who attacked the clan. Now why don't tell me what happened and don't worry I won't take Itachi's eyes." The Sandiame said to Sasuke. With gulp Sasuke replied." Alright."

After sharing his tale with the Sandiame and Naruko was horrified at what Itachi had Sasuke do Hiruzen said." Sasuke I'll have to warn you not us that mangekyo sharingan to often Sasuke because it destroys your eye sight over time so use it sparingly until we can transplant Itachi's eyes." When he heard this Sasuke merely nodded." Also once the compound is cleaned up Sasuke you'll be receiving some company." Once that sentence was uttered Sasuke looked at the Sandiame and asked." Who."" Since you know Naruko is attacked every year on her birthday She'll be moving in with you and I've already discussed it with her and she's rather happy with the arrangement."

The last part made Sasuke a little happy in spite of recent events, the thought of his friend living with him made him feel less lonely." Yeah that'd be good." Replied Sasuke." That's good the clean up there is already finished so we'll get Naruko moved in soon." With that the event called the Uchiha massacre was done and Sasuke and Naruko started living together where Sasuke found he could now the scrolls with his sharingan and Naruko with her rinnegan much to Sasuke's surprise. Hinata was also sad to hear what happened to Sasuke but was having her own problems right now.

**(With Hinata)**

Hinata had been called to come before her father and the Hyuga elders for unknown reasons. When she entered the room she waited to be spoken to before talking as was custom in the Hyuga clan." Hinata." Hiashi began." You know that you have been …lacking in your training and have proved inferior at using the gentle fist style which is why Hanabi was chosen to be the heiress." After a certain length of time, Hinata knew she was to speak." Yes Tou-sama." She spoke once without stutter." Hinata, I'm afraid it has gotten to the point where you are to weak, you'll shame the clan image so the elders and I have decided you are to be branded with the caged bird seal and banished from the clan you can pack what you will now, but then you are to shocked she had not expected this, It also meant that Hiashi had basically disowned her." Yes Hiashi-sama." And with that she was dismissed to pack before she was branded.

Hinata had been in her room packing clothes carefully and other personal items, she had been surprised when Hiashi had done that. Her own father, she hadn't realized that they thought so little of her. She was also concerned about where she would live but thought that she could go to live with Naruko and Sasuke at the Uchiha clan compound. After she was finished packing she left her room where outside the door was a branch member to escort her to get branded.

"former heiress I hope you're ready for the seal." Said an elderly man who was sitting beside the table with ink and brush for the seal." Well come on then sit down on the table." When she did so and he started writing the seal formula on her the elderly said." For what's worth I'm sorry that this happened to ya."" It's alright I might find something better out there anyway." Hinata replied causing the old man to smile." Good to see ya act like that it'll take far, and now she's done." The elderly said finishing the seal.

Then she left, escorted by a branch member out of the compound. When she had walked a distance away she started to run fast and tears streamed down her face. She ran till she made it to the Uchiha compoundand knocked on the door loudly. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Sasuke" Hinata." He said in shock and then saw her seal." Come in." The former Hyuga followed the Uchiha into the compound till they got to what had to be the clan heads house.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke as soon as they arrived in the kitchen of the house." The elders and my former father branded me with the caged bird seal and banished me." Hinata answered. "Well your perfectly welcome to live with Naruko and I." The darker boy offered." Thank you Sasuke." Said the indigo haired girl." It's nothuko would have my heing, besides Naruko would have my head if didn't offer.

When Naruko found out she had been ready to throttle the elders and Hiashi for doing that to Hinata, but said pale eyed girl managed to calm Naruko down. From then on the three had decided to stick together and train hard that everybody would regret underestimating the three shinobi of the great three doujutsu.

**So what did you all think, not to bad I hope. I mean some parts were a little rushed but that's because I'm excited about the actual story considering this is more of a prolog. I'm sorry I didn't reaaly go into the incident between Itachi and Shisui but I had been planning to that in a flash back cause I thought it was a little too early for a fight like that in the first chapter.**


	2. The first test

**So here's the second chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had been training for the last for years learning several new skills and studying their abilities to accomplish their dreams.

The three were really excited for the upcoming genin exam, although Naruko was slightly worried since she couldn't perform a clone jutsu, but Sasuke figured she could use any clone since the genin were expected to know a clone jutsu. So they had rooted around the Uchiha archives and found several different clone jutsu's where she decided to use the water clone and had learned the others as well.

The three just been at the compound preparing for the exam and were currently eating breakfast." So you guys ready for the exam!" Naruko said excitedly while munching on her toast." Yeah we're ready and we know we're gonna kick butt." Said the only male at the table." Yes and once we pass we can finally become genin." Said the pale eyed girl.

"Man I can't wait, I mean we've been training four years for this." Said the shades wearing red head." Actually we've been training to accomplish our goals not just to pass the genin exam." Said Sasuke. "I know but I can't wait." Replied the whiskered female." Well how about we finish our breakfast and then we go to the academy for the exam." Suggested Hinata." That was what we were going to do Hinata." Replied the obsidian eyed boy. Naruko was wearing a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front with some red pants. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with white baggy shorts and blue shinobi sandles, he was also wearing bandages on his was wearing a baggy long sleeved white jacket, a pair of baggy lavender pants and sandles, she also wore a purple headband to hide the non-existent caged bird seal

After finishing breakfast the three made their way to the academy with Naruko babbling about random things the whole way. They had entered their academy class room with Naruko saying." And that's why you shouldn't experiment with explosive tags and suiton jutsu."" Yeah, Naruko very interesting." Sasuke replied with obvious sarcasm." Hello, glad three of my favourite pupils could make it." Said the academy teacher Iruka, he had been nice to Naruko rather than prejudiced because of the Kyuubi which the three had figured out two years ago." Hi Iruka-sensei." The three chorused." I hope you three are ready for the exams." Said Iruka." You bet we are!" Naruko exclaimed ." Come on let's just sit down." Said the young Uchiha." Alright." Agreed Naruko.

After the three had sat down in their customary seats in the corner of the room Sasuke decided to check the other notable students. The first one was Shikamaru Nara, a lazy ass too say the least, but he hid a great intelligence. He had great chance at becoming genin thanks to his tactful mind. The next was Choji Akimichi, He was a bigger boy who you could swear had an eating disorder because he always seemed to be munching on something, the boy also took great offense at being called fat and made sure anyone who did didn't do it again. The third was Shino Aburame, he was a seemingly emotionless boy who approached everything logically, Shino was also extremely protective of any insects and stopped people from stepping on them frequently.

Fourth was Kiba Inuzuka, he was never seen without his dog Akamaru and was extremely boisterous and loud. Kiba also had sharp instincts and relly didn't like cats." Ha, I made it first." Shouted one voice that Sasuke didn't want to hear and Naruko started grinning at."No I did." Said another voice. The two were both distinctly feminine and when the entered the class you could be shocked. The first voice had been Sakura Haruno a girl without a clan relation what so ever, she was extremely book smart but not physically strong because she was on a diet. The problem with her was, in Sasuke's opinion, as she was a fan girl. The second girl was Ino Yamanaka another one of Sasuke's fan girls, she wasn't as book smart as Sakura, but she was physically stronger. These two were the last of those Sasuke thought would make genin in the exam that

"Alright class settle down." Said their scar faced sensei, but of course the class didn't settle." I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Yelled Iruka using his big head jutsu, and the class quieted at the loud sound of his voice." Good, now we'll start with the written test, and next will be the kunai and shuriken test. Finally we'll have the jutsu test, does everybody understand?" Iruka asked." Yes." The whole class chorused. "Good, Mizuki will hand out the written tests, once you have yours you can start writing."

The whole class was able to suffiently write the written exam, although Naruko found a genjutsu on hers thanks to her rinnegan, she was able to supply sufficient answers. When everyone got outside Iruka started." Okay now for the second portion you must get at least seven shuriken and kunai in the vital point zones on the target dummy." Everyone managed to get the targets while some people did above average, Sasuke, Naruko, and Hinata managed to get all the targets." Now that that's finshed follow me side for the final portion of the test.

Once the class was back inside Iruka started to explain the final portion." Alright we'll call you up in alphabetical order and you are to perform the Kawarimi, Henge, and a clone jutsu."It started with many, many pointless words until." Hinata is up next." Once Hinata was in front of the class Iruka said." Okay the first jutsu you are to perform is the kawarimi, so I'm going to throw this book at you and you need to swap with that chair over there." He said pointing at a random chair. Next Iruka threw the book at her and she performed the necessary hand seals shouting." Kawarimi!" Suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke to be replaced with the chair and the book missed." Good job next we'll need you to perform a henge." After performing the hand seals Hinata turned into the Sandiame Hokage with the smoke." Alright now we need you to use a clone jutsu and must make at least three usable clones." Explained Iruka." Alright." Replied the pale eyed girl and subsequently performed the standard clone jutsu and made three regular clone's." Good work Hinata, here is your hitai-ate." Said Iruka handing Hinata the fore head protecter, which Hinata wore loosely around her neck. After several more pointless peoplewho succeeded at the exam." Sasuke Uchiha your up next." Said Iruka and Sasuke made his way to the front." Okay now first up is kawarimi and since I'm sure you know how I'll just throw the book." Said Iruka throwing the book that now must feel abused for being thrown so much, which Sasuke successfully used kawarimi with the chair and avoided the abused book." Good work Sasuke, now we need you to use the henge." Iruka told Sasuke , Sasuke had decided to henge into Madara Uchiha intimidating Iruka." Excellent now use a clone jutsu." Iruka said and Sasuke performed the jutsu making three clones." Good work Sasuke , here's your hitai ate." Said Iruka while handing Sasuke the hitai ate who walked to his seat with a smirk on his face.

"Naruko Uzumaki." Said Iruka and Naruko walkedto the front ." Alright I'll just throw the book." Said Iruka while throwing the traumatized book at Naruko who kawarimied with the chair and avoided the book." Good now perform a henge." Naruko chose to henge into the yondiame hokage not surprising anyone really because people knew her favourite hokage had been the yondiame." Fantastic now perform a clone jutsu." Said Iruka." Can I use a different clone?" asked Naruko." Yes Naruko, the stipulation was a clone jutsu everyone usually just uses the standard so you can." Explained Iruka." Awesome, Water Clone jutsu." Naruko yelled and performed the proper hand seals making three water clones." Great work Naruko, here's your hitai ate." Said Iruka glad that one of his favorite students had passed and with good marks too, Mizuki was seething on the inside after all how was he going to get the forbidden scroll now.

" Good now that all three of us have passed, all we need to worry about is which teams were on." Said Sasuke." Alright now we'll meet back here in a week to tell you which teams your on is that understood?" Iruka asked." Yes Sensei." The class once again chorused.

**(Hokage tower)**

"When is he gonna get here." Said an irritated Kurenai." Be patient Kurenai , you'll need it when dealing with Kakashi Hatake." Said Asuma Sarutobi son of the sandiame." We've been waiting two and a half hours." Replied Kurenai, and suddenly in a swirl of leaves appeared the one Kurenai was furious with, Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang." Your late Hatake." Said the angry Kurenai." Huh sorry I got lost on the road of life." He replied with one of his usual bad excuses." Now that we're all here let's talk about the teams of this generation." Said Hiruzen. " I'll start." Asuma said." I'll take the future Ino-Shika-Cho trio." He finished." Alright next." Said the Sandiame." I'll take Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata." Kurenai replied." Maybe now Kakashi." I would take Sasuke, Naruko, and Sakura but I' have Hinata instead of Sakura, Hokage-sama ." Kakashi replied." Hinata will be on my team Hatake." Replied Kurenai." Kurenai I've watched them and Hinata would do better on a heavy assault team with Naruko and Sasuke as opposed to a tracking team." Kakashi said."Her byakugan is better suited on a tracking team." Kurenai retorted."Maybe but I have three reasons why she should be with me." Kakashi replied." And what are those?" The red woman asked." Number one, those three live together so they're far more comfortable with each other." Kakashi explained." So they could do with other people." Said Kurenai." Maybe but number two is Sakura's personality would clash with Naruko's, causing serious infighting." Kakashi replied." Maybe but it might help them figure how to be calmer and work with other people." Kurenai replied." Well I guess if number three wasn't that Hinata's skills also match up with Naruko's and Sasuke's so they would work well together." Said the Cyclopes." And what skills are those?" asked the dark haired woman." He's a medic and good at close and long range combat with her byakugan, she also knows ninjutsu, Hokage-sama I make my appeal. Ended Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata would do far better on my team." Said Kurenai. After a pause the Sandiame started."I believe after careful consideration and my own knowledge of the three Hinata should be placed with Kakashi." Hiruzen finished," But Hokage-sama." Started Kurenai." No Kurenai those three would do far btter together and Sakura could be a better student under you then Kakashi." Said the Sandiame._' Those three will do well together maybe even as strong as the sannin were.'_ Hiruzen thought in the silence." Yes Hokage-sama." Kurenai finally said." Good you're all dismissed." The older Sarutobi ordered which the jounins left as soon as he said the last word._' I can't wait to see what those three will do they all have great things in their future.'_

**(The next day at the academy)**

Everyone in class had arrived, and Sasuke had been plagued by fan girls as soon as they left the compound. As soon as Iruka quieted the class down again he started." Alright now I'll be announcing the teams, I'm only going to say your name once so ,listen carefully, now team 1 is…" After stating teams one though six he began with the meaningful teams." Alright Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha." As soon as the name was said Ino and Sakura listened carefully, hopeful that they would be placed with the young Uchiha." Naruko Uzumaki." The two girls listened even more carefully now that there was more spot for the team but disappointed they would have to deal with Naruko, who had mercilessly teased and tormented them for their crushes on the boy, Sasuke grew a little relaxed now that Naruko's name was called." and Hinata." Finished Iruka disappointing Sakura and Ino.

" Alright now team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino, Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka informed, meanwhile Sakura moaned." Great I'm with dog boy and bug creep." Ha there you go Billboard Brow." Ino said." Now since team 9 is still in circulation team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." Said Iruka." No, I'm with the lazy ass and Fatso." Ino moped." AND there you go Ino-pig." Sakura said mockingly." Now after lunch you're going to have wait for your appointed sensei to come and get you." The former students scarred teacher told them.

" Why is he taking so long." Said a frustrated Naruko Uzumaki." You have to be patient Naruko." Said Hinata." Yeah sure, I would if he hadn't taken THREE STUPID HOURS!" Shouted the young Uzumaki. The three had been waiting for their sensei as Naruko said three whole hours. Eventually the door opened and standing there was Kakashi Hatake." To put bluntly, you three are boring." He said while staring at the three of them disinterestedly." Meet up on the roof in five minutes." Said Kakashi before vanishing in a swirl of leaves." Well he's an interesting guy." Said the red head before heading up to the roof with her two friends.

When they met up there with his genin hopefuls in front of him, Kakashi began." Alright now that we're all here, how about we tell each other about ourselves." Said The Cyclops. " How about you tell us first Sensei." The indigo haired girl said." Yeah we don't even know how do it." Said Naruko. " Alright then I'll start." Said Kakashi before he said." My name's Kakashi Hatake I don't have any like's in particular nor do I really dislike anything. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies and my dream… Never really thought about it. Now how about we go with the red head now that you all know how to do it." The silver haired man finished before Naruko started." My name's Naruko Uzumaki, my likes are ramen especially Ichiraku ramen and my friends, My dislikes are waiting the three minutes for instant ramen in the microwave and people that hurt my friends, my hobbies are looking over the scrolls in the Uchiha archives, studying fuuinjutsu, and training , My dream is to become hokage and protect my friends." The young girl finished.

' _Well I honestly excepted a little more about ramen but she's certainly grownup in an interesting way.' _ "Now pale eyes your next." Said the jounin before Hinata responded" Alright, my name's Hinata I don't have a last name since I was banished from my clan, my likes include cinnamon buns, studying poison mixtures and my friends, my dislikes include sea food, the Hyuga clan elders, my hobbies are studying different poisons, mixtures, and their antidotes, my dream is to prove that my old clan made a mistake when they banished me, and to protect my friends." The former Hyuga finished._' Interesting, the other two have definitely boosted her confidence, and while she does seem to harbor some resentment for her old clan she resolves to not take vengeance normal way but by shaming them, thankfully not a real avenger.'_ Kakashi thought before continuing.

" Alright now Mr. tall, dark, and slightly broody, you're up." While Sasuke seemed slightly ticked at the nickname he started." My name… is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my friends and learning about the sharingan, my dislikes are useless fan girls and clan murdering bastards, my hobbies would be learning new jutsu with Naruko, working on my genjutsu, and studying the mangekyo sharingan texts, my dream… is to resurrect my clan kill the bastard who murdered it, and to protect those few that are close to my heart." The dark Uchiha finished.

' _Slightly worrying,how he wants to kill Shisui, but he has great loyalty towards the two, they all do, definitely a great team.' _The Cyclopes before he began speaking." Alright now we're all acquainted with each other, we'll talk about tomorrow."" And what are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?" The red headed member of the team asked." I'm glad you asked, we'll be doing survival training." Kakashi replied." But Kakashi-sensei we already did plenty of survival training in the academy." Hinata said." Maybe, but this a different kind of survival training." Kakashi replied. " What kind of survival training Kakashi-sensei?" Asked the group's Uchiha." Are you sure you want to know?" Asked the children's sensei." Yeah I'm pretty sure we do."Replied Naruko in Sasuke's place." Are you really sure?" This time Kakashi asked it with great mischief in his voice." Yes we're sure." The red head replied with great exasperation." I don't think you do." Said Kakashi.

" And why's that?" Asked Naruko." Cause if did tell you, you'd all totally flip." Answered Kakashi." Try us." This time it was Sasuke who spoke."Well you seen out of the 27 graduates only nine are going to pass, And this is our way testing you, think of it as a second exam." Kakashi explained." What the heck, we already passed the genin exams." Said an irritated Naruko." That exam was to find out who had the potential to be genin, this exam is to weed out those that can't survive the shinobi world." Said the Cyclops." Well then give us the details." Said Sasuke." Well first a warning, this test has 66% failure rateso it is quite tough and possibllly out of your abilities, the explanation of what you're doing comes tomorrow, but it will not be easy." said Kakashi

"Alright come to training round seven tomorrow at five o'clock, and don't eat breakfast unless you want to taste it a second time." Finished the Jounin before he once again vanished in a swirl of leaves. " Well he really is interesting." said Naruko." Yeah even if he's trying to weaken us by telling us not to eat breakfast." Said Sasuke." Well we better prepare for tomorrow" Said their indigo haired teammate.

**(The next day at training ground seven)**

The three friends were currently waiting at training ground seven and it had been two hours, Naruko had been reading a book on fuuin jutsu hour had passed,before the genin hopefuls sensei showed up." Ahh you're all here well before we get started why don't we wake your teammate first." Said Kakashi referring to Naruko." Don't worry I got it." Said Sasuke before he walked up to Naruko and in her ear said." Hey Naruko we're out of ramen." Well come on we gotta some more." She said really quickly before looking around for a minute just registering what was going on.

"You just woke me up because sensei was here didn't you." Said the red head." Yes, yes I did ." Replied Sasuke." And now that you're up, shall we begin?" Asked Kakashi." Uhhhh, sure." Answered Naruko." Good now the test is that you have to get these bells." Indicating the two bells attached to his belt." From me before noon, anyone who doesn't get a bell by then fails, now any questions?" Kakashi finished." Umm, Kakashi-sensei why are there only two bells?" Hinata asked." Because one of you is definitely getting sent to back to the academy." The silver hared jounin answered. The three genin hopefuls were mortified at this."Anymore questions?" Asked Kakashi again and when none them said anything Kakashi said." Then start." As soon as the words were uttered the three potential genin vanished in a cloud of smoke._' The most basic ability of the shinobi is to hide yourself and it seems they're doing it together.'_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke, Naruko, and Hinat were hiding in a deeper part of the nearby forest with Hinata watching Kakashi with her byakugan. "So what can you tell us Hinata?" Asked Sasuke." He's just standing there reading a book." The indigo haired girl replied." What's the name of the book?" Asked Naruko." Umm Icha Icha Paradise." Answered Hinta with a blush at mentioning the name of the smut book.

"So he's a smut reader." Said Naruko with a grin on her face, before Sasuke said." There is no way you're using that jutsu Naruko."" But why Sasuke." Naruko whined." Because this a time to be serious, now we need to think of a plan." Said the Uchiha." I know that but what if we do something else with the book." Suggested the red head." Hmm use his addiction against him so we all pass." Said gSasuke."Sounds like something to make a plan about then Hinata you btter make sure Kakashi isn't listening." Said Naruko before Hinata replied." Don't worry he's not listening right now."" Alright so then I think I have something." Said Naruko, before the three of them began hatching a plan to pass the exam.

Back in the clearing of the training field Kakashi was getting a bad feeling that he was going to be in a lot of pain soon when Naruko came out from the shrubbery surrounding the field." So you've finally decided to came out and face me then." Said Kakashi." I guess so." Naruko responded before rushing at dodged to the left of Naruko's attack." Maybe I am, but I'm prepared to fix those mistakes." Said the red '_Normal clones can't touch a person since they're just genjutsu but these aren't normal clones.'_ Thought Kakashi as he examined the circle of clones surrounding him.

" Interesting but what else can you do?" Asked Kakashi as he watched each clone carefully,while appearing to be reading his book." This." Answered the young Uzumaki, before she and all her clones charged at Kakashi. Hen they did Kakashi started weaving through the clones attacks while occasionally blocking till he hit a clone with his fist causing hit it to explode in sparks and before he knew Kakashi felt numb.' _That was a lightning clone, but how does she knowit?' _Thought Kakashi as he watched Naruko who had a smirk on her face as Kakashiput his book away." So your taking me seriously now." Said Naruko." Maybe, the use of an elemental clone jutsu is odd, after all you used water clones instead of normal clones to pass your exam. I had not expected a second element." Finished Kakashi before the clones rushed him again.

He had been ducking and weaving through the attacks for a while till he had felt the need to move far from his location and promptly did so just as Sasuke burst from the foliage to hit the ground forcibly "Interesting sneak attack, battle me with the clones till I get relaxed fighting them, meanwhile another person attacks me from behind, it would have worked if I hadn't trusted my instincts." Said Kakashi." Well if that didn't work." Sasuke started." Then this might." Naruko finished, Naruko's remaining five clones charged Kakashi, and just as he prepared to dodge, when the clones got near enough Naruko made a hand seal, and the five lightning clones exploded. When they did Kakashi was very surprised._' That's a variation of the shadow clone explosion jutsu just with lightning clones." _Kakashi thought as hisbody went numb.

" Now that he's to numb to move, we can finish him off." Said Naruko before seeing, instead of a silver haired jounin, a charred sparking log." Where'd he go?" Questioned Sasuke when Naruko yelled." Move." After she sensed something in the ground, however Sasuke didn't move in time and found himself buried up to his neck in dirt." Well you're certainly ahead of your teammates, aren't you?" Said Kakashi as he appeared from the ground in front of Sasuke." Hn." Sasuke responded. Kakashi dodged backwards quickly as Naruko threw several kunai at him.

The next thing Kakashi felt was being hit in is thigh by something, looking down he saw fivehe back of his senbon embedded in thigh._' Now where did those come from.'_ Thought the Cyclopes as he looked at the direction the senbon came from when he heard." Doton: rising earth jutsu." The silver haired jounin looked back to see Sasuke was no longer buried neck deep in dirt." So you got out." Said Kakashi." Yeah and we're not done yet." Said Naruko before Kakashi heard something else." Suiton: water senbon." Kakashi moved out of the way when 50 senbon made of water crashed to the spot where he was formerly." You might as well come out now that you gave away your position." Said Kakashi and when he did Hinata came out from the side by the river.

"Katon: Grand fireball jutsu." Fuuton: Gale wind palm jutsu." Kakashi heard from Sasuke and Naruko's position and when he turned toward it, he saw a big fire ball coming towards hd jutsu and an im._' That's a collaboration, very impressive.'_ Kakashi thought as he quickly dodged the attack with kawarimi." He used the kawarimi to dodge." Hinata informed Naruko and Sasuke when she got to their position." Well it sounds like it's time to initiate our plan now that he thinks he knows what our skills." Said Sasuke." This is going to be fun." Said a mischievous Meanwhile Kakashi had appeared in another secluded spot

in the forest assessing what he had seen._ and according to her academy dossier, she use water clones for her genin exam, the ability to use 4 elements is hard to come by especially with a genin. Sasuke Uchiha, he was able to use an opening that would've appeared on a less prepared shinobi , The surprising thing was when he did that collaboration with Naruko, I did not expect them to work together like that, not at first anyway. I didn't see much of Hinata but she appeared to be working with Sasuke and Naruko and she used a water jutsu, all three can use elemental ninjutsu and they're working together, I hope this team passes my test." _ Kakashi thought in the temporary silence.

Back with the three potential genin, Hinata had spotted Kakashi." He's in a smaller clearing near here." She told her teammates." Alright then, Naruko don't forget you need to distract him well for the plan to the three ran in Kakashi's direction.

Back with Kakashi, who was still in the same clearing, was waiting for his future students to make a move._' It's half an hour until noon so they better move soon_.'**( Great I rhymed again)** Thought the jounin before Naruko and five clones burst from the foliage." So you finally decided to attack me again." Said the silver haired man." Yeah and I'm gonna get a bell." Replied the red head before she and her clones charged at Kakashi again. Kakashi jumped out of the way and threw a six kunai at Naruko and her clones. The red heads dodged the best they could but Kakashi managed to hit two of them dispelling them with a burst of lightning chakra. Naruko and her three remaining clones shot at Kakashi, the jounin shot 10 shuriken at the young girl and her copies taking out another two clones before he jumped to beat Naruko with taijutsu.

Naruko and her last clone shot at the midair jounin and Naruko had her lightning clone explode. Kakashi kawarimied with a log and appeared at the other side of the clearing." The same old tactics won't always work you know." Said the jounin." I know, but I won't quite." Replied Naruko. She quickly ran at Kakashi moving faster than before, funneling wind chakra around her body to increase the speed. She started with sending a punch at Kakashi as soon as she got there, and was surprised when it was easily bloked before responding with a kick which was also blocked. Naruko then sent a flurry of punchs and kicks fueled by wind chakra which were all blocked by Kakashi._' Man I can't land a blow even when I'm using wind chakra to speed my attacks up.' _ Thought Naruko." Giving up already." Said Kakashi." No just thinking of what you're going to have to teach after I get a bell." She replied." That's if you can get a bell." Retorted the jounin." Well we are." This time it wasn't Naruko who spoke but dark blur that Kakashi had to dodge." So you've joined your teammate again Sasuke." Said Kakashi." Yeah I have and we're going to get those bells." Replied the Uchiha before Kakashi turned around to see another Sasuke bearing down at him from the trees. Kakashi quickly struck the clone, when he did the clone burst into a black mist that engulfed Kakashi.

"An interesting genjutsu Sasuke." Replied the Hatake, looking at the darkness that the black mist was simulating, and had completely blocked out the sun leaving little visibility."Just wait Kakashi, the fun hasn't started yet." Replied Sasuke. Suddenly an arm shot out from the mist at Kakashi which he countered with a kunai but the arm dispersed back into mist." What exactly is this Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi." Why would I tell you that Kakashi." Replied the Uchiha's voice. Another five senbon struck Kakashi's arm." So I take it from the senbon that your last teammate is here." Said Kakashi but didn't receive a response. Instead he started feeling sluggish._' What the heck, what is that feeling.'_ Thought Kakashi. Multiple Sasukes, Narukos, and Hinatas burst from the mist to attack Kakashi, the jounin attacked the clones and found that any time he attacked one it would burst into mist which was staring to annoy Kakashi. Then he started to feel worst and was moving slower than before, suddenly the mist cleared as the alarm clock sounded, the removal of the mist revealed the three genin with three things two bells, and his copy of Icha Icha Paradise!" Let's go back to the actual training ground and talk." Said the silver haired Kakashi.

Once the four were back Kakashi began." So Naruko, I hope you're ready to go back to the academy, seeing as your teammates have the bells."" Nope I won't have to." The red head replied." Oh, and why's that?" Asked t he jounin." Because I have your book." Said Naruko holding up Kakashi's precious Icha Icha paradise." So?" Questioned Kakashi, who was worried about his book." So since you love this smut so much unless you let me pass I burn the book." Said Naruko." Also we won't pass unless you let her go through." Said Sasuke._' Well this is pretty much a no brainer, I'm just glad they passed.' _Kakashi thought." Well thn you all pass." Kakashi said slowly with an eye smile." Woohoo we're finally genin!" Shouted Naruko." Yes but can you give me my book back?" Asked Kakashi." Huh oh sure." Replied Naruko tossing Kakashi's to him." My precious." Said Kakashi in a creepy voice before he reverted to his normal tone and said." Meet up at 7:00 for ability assessment, since I'm sure I didn't see all your skills, and training after your abilities have been assessed." Then he vanished in a swirl of leaves again." I've gotta get him to teach me how to do that, it's so cool." Said Naruko before she and her fellow genin also left.

**(The Next Day)**

The next day at ten o'clock, Kakashi arrived late again." Good to see you're all here." Said Kakashi before Naruko responded." You're late!"" Maybe but now we need to go over your abilities, so we'll start with Naruko." Finished Kakashi." How should we tell you?" Asked the red head." Start with your taijutsu Answered Kakashi." Alright well my taijutsu is average , and I created my own style known as the elemental dance, which has a lot of katas because I send elemental chakra to certain parts of my body. My genjutsu is nonexistent because of my large reserves. My ninjutsu is my best skill because I have a large variety and extremely large reserves, and I have an . My additional skills well I'm studying fuuinjutsu since it sounds like a good skill to have and I enjoy it, and well." Naruko turned into a serious face and said promise not tell anyone about this?" Asked the red headed genin." I promise." Said Kakashi."Good." Naruko responded taking off her sun glasses to unveil the rinnegan causing Kakashi's lone eye to widen._' So that's she wears those glasses.' _ The jounin thought." I have the rinnegan which let's me have my affinities to all elements and I can use it read the scrolls in the Uchiha library, It also allows me to repel or attract objects with the deva path, and I can absorb chakra with the preta path, I don't have anymore skills other that those." She finally finished.

" Alright then, now Sasuke." Said the Cyclopes." Well my taijutsu is above average and I also made my own style which uses the sharingan's ability to use genjutsu through the eyes and to see what the enemy is going to do it is called the fist of illusion and I plan on utilizing the black mist with it. My genjutsu is exceptional and which involves the black mist that's based off the hidden mist jutsu. My ninjutsu is also quite well even if it's not as good as Naruko's thanks to my three affinities lightning, fire, and water. I can also my mangekyou sharingan but haven't been able to fully train with it extensively without increasing the deterioration in my eye sight, otherwise I can use the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi but that's it." Explained Sasuke.

" Good, and now Hinata." Kakashi ordered." My taijutsu is a high level and like my comrades I created my own style called the storm fist, with it I can hit someone in an area and by expelling my chakra along with my affinities I can close the tenkutsu in the area I hit and damage the tenkutsu in that area with the elemental chakra I expel, my genjutsu is average, my ninjutsu is on the same level and my affinities are lightning, and wind. For additional skills I'm good at med ninjutsu, using poisons, and fightning with senbon which I use with my byakugan, I'm also studying how to mix poisons." Hinata finished.

"You all have quite the skill set. Now the first part of your training involves learning to climb trees." Kakashi explained." But we already know how." Said Naruko." With your hands, yes." Said Kakashi before he vanished and heard a voice above them." But not with just your feet." The three looked up in surprise, seeing Kakashi standing upside down from a tree branch." How'd you do that?" Asked Naruko." That's what you're learning now." Said Kakashi." This exercise involves conducting chakra to your feet, which is the hardest part of your body to direct your chakra." Finished team 7's sensei." Can you show us how you did it?" Requested Sasuke." Sure." Amswered Kakashi walking down to the ground." Now that you've seen how about you try. Also for extra incentive if you master this exercise you could learn just about any non-bloodline jutsu, theoretically at least." The jounin lectured.

Then he threw three kunai that landed at the genin's feet." Use those to mark your progress. Once you finish keep walking up and down the tree till you run out of samina." Kakashi finished. The three pulled up the kunai and he three pulled up the kunai and ran up to the tree. Surprising Kakashi, Hinata made up the tree first, eventually Sasuke and Naruko made it to the top after wobbling a bit. As the day wore on the team grew tired from all the tree walking they were doing. Kakashi said." All right you guys better stop for the day we'll continue training later for now we'll do missions." Finished Kakashi.

**(2 months later)**

Team 7 had been training and doing d-rank missions for a while now an where currently about to receive another." Alright we have looking after a civilians dog, weeding a garden, babysitting an elder's son." The Sandiame listed off, Team 7 had recently come back from the infamous capture Tora mission, and Sasuke and Naruko had come back covered in scratches. When the Sandiame had finished listing the third mission Naruko began." No, no, no, no more of these chores."" Idiot, you have been a genin for two whole months d-ranks are perfect for you." Iruka exclaimed." Come on we've been doing these chores that are way below our skill level." The red head whined." No you have been a genin for two months d-ranks for now are the way." The scarred chunin told her." But why?" She questioned." Let me explain the rank system, the first is d-ranks missions offered by civilians in the general populace in konoha, requiring a low skill level, like yours, these missions are given out to genin like yourself. Next is c-ranks these are missions that are outside Konoha but within or near the country and require a slightly higher skill level, these are given to experienced genin and chunin. Next are b-rank, these have slightly higher qualification and are given to chunin. After that are a-rank missions given to jounin, the elite of the village. Finally there are the s-rank missions, these are the highest level of missions we have and can easily result in death, those are given to high jounin and anbu due to the nature of the tasks. You are still an inexperienced genin and therefore you'll get d-rank missions." Iruka lectured.

"Well how can I get that experience if I'm always doing d-ranks." Retorted Naruko." Why you." Said Iruka before the Sandiame spoke up." Stop Iruka, if Kakashi deems his team is ready then we'll give them a c-rank. So what do you say Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen. After the question Kakashi knew his answer." Yes I thin my team is ready." Naruko practically glowed when she heard the answer, and her teammates were pleased as well." Very well then, we have an escort mission for you." Said the Sarutobi." Who is it a princess, feudal lord?" Exclaimed Naruko." Hold on there Naruko. Tazuna-san you my come in." Said the sannin's former sensei. Who came shocked Team 7, there stood an old man holding a sake bottle." These are my escorts, you've gotta be kiddin' me they're all brats who look like they could barely stand." Said the man." You better shut up old man." Said Naruko, showing the infamous red head temper." Naruko settle down, now is not the time." Commanded Kakashi." Alright is Kakashi-sensei but this guy is gonna get it." Said naruko before the Sandiame interrupted." Let me explain the details, you are to escort Tazuna-san to wave country and guard him while builds his bridge, understood?" Asked the Sandiame.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi responded before turning to his team." You three are to prepare for a three week trip outside the village and meet in an hour at the gate." Kakashi ordered." Yes Sensei." The three addressed him." Good then move." As soon as they were done the team was waiting outside of the gate with Tazuna."Is Your sensei always this late?" Asked Tazuna." Yes." The three said in a dead pan before Kakashi appeared." Your finally here, then let's head out." Said Tazuna before moving. The five were heading towards wave country with four of them unaware of the danger ahead of them.

**Like it, hate it you tell me but please use constructive criticism, if you must. Also please review or my story will die of lack knowledge about what you think of it. **


End file.
